Because She Loved You
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: She wouldn't carry you for that long unless she loved you. Sakura explains to Shaoron about a Mother's love.


Wow people actually like my stories.

Kera:: They must be crazy

*_gasp_* and I was gonna let _you _be in this one. *_dramatically earases Kera's part_*

Kera:: o.o! Iie!!!! _*sniffles* _But but but! I was gonna say that you don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! Clamp does! As a disclaimer!

Well you already did.^^

Kera:: o.o....

_~Enjoy_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because She Loved You**

An eighteen year old young man stumbled home late one night from a meeting with his family's company. He sighed and his candle light amber eyes scanned the home searching for his wife.

'_Ofcourse she went to sleep.'_

He thought to himself smiling. His wife was six months into her pregnancy, she slept alot, she ate alot, she had mood swings _alot_.

"Shaoron, how long are you planning on standing there." A sweet voice asked, giggling softly.

Shaoron looked into the emerald eyes of his beautiful wife. She stood at the door of their bedroom, a serene smile on her face, her wedding ring hand placed carefully on her belly.

''Hello my beautiful wife."

Sakura giggled.

"Hello my handsome husband."

The tiny life in her stomach kicked and her smile got wider.

"Little Manchu says hello to Daddy too."

Shaoron chuckled, taking off his brown leather jacket and placing it on the hook before walking over to his wife and kneeling to her belly.

"Manchu huh? What happened to Tao, Xio Chen, and Yong?" He asked happily, rubbing her belly as he talked.

"Well those were only pages 5 through 7 on the Baby name site. And all the meanings were words that describe him."

"And how do you know this? We've only seen his sonogram pictures."

Sakura held her head high.

"A mother knows."

Shaoron thought of that for awhile. Sakura would actually be a mother to his child in 3 more months.

_**Sakura**__. Mother to his child._

A goofy grin spread across his face as he felt Sakura running her hands through his hair.

"Everything okay down there Xiao?"

"Speaking of mothers.."

"Hoee?"

Shaoron led his wife to the couch and sighed as they sat down and he made himself comfortable on her lap and swirled circles around her bellybutton. Sakura threaded her hands through his soft chesnut hair.

"Daijobu?"

"Mother is running me ragged."

Sakura frowned and looked over her belly. Shaoron had the dazed look he always wore when something between him and his personal life bothered him, and Sakura wasn't much of a fan of that look.

"What happened Xiao?"

"Basically every idea I had, Mother would shoot down. I mean, is that how a mother's love is suppose to spread out?"

"Xiao.."

He kissed her belly.

"Hopefully this little guy will know how much we love him."

Sakura sat back and sighed quietly. Shaoron always sold his mother short. She knew he was alawys just looking for her approval, and she understood that. What she didn't get was why she heard all the praise his mother gave him and he didn't. She closed her eyes.

"Neh Xiao, have I ever told you the story of Nadeshiko?"

Shaoron moved his head to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Nadeshiko? Your mother?"

Sakura nodded. He frowned.

"Iie."

She smiled and sat back. Shaoron raised from her lap, and she could see he was worried. She giggled into her hand.

"It's not a sad story, and it's not a sore spot for me. My mother Nadeshiko loves us, she's given us good fortune."

Shaoron still was tensed, so Sakura guided him back to her lap smiling. He still gazed into her eyes, just incase talking about her deceased mother was to much on those pregnant emotions of hers.

"Anyway, I'm going to tell you a story about the first time I asked about my mother."

_A cute five year old girl swept at the leaves in the backyard happily humming no particular tune._

_"Sakura-san, I have a suprise for you."_

_Sakura's emerald eyes looked up from the swept pavement and dropped the wooden broom._

_"Hoee? Hai!"_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto could practically hear the smile in his daughter's voice as she turned from the kitchen doorway and hopped infront of him, smiling her pretty little smile._

_He rubbed her hair, and she noticed his arm was behind his back._

_"Nani Otou-san?"_

_He smiled, pulling a small frame from behind him and presenting it to her._

_Sakura cocked her head to the left. It was a women, a very pretty one. She had emerald eyes, grey-brown hair, slight paled skin, a straw hat drawn over her, and she was wearing a pink and yellow sundress the flowed over the green grass she sat in._

_"Do you like her?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_"She's so pretty."_

_"She is your present."_

_Sakura gasped and looked at her Otou-san as he kneiled before her._

_"Honto ni? But what if I break her? Otou-san will be so sad won't he?"_

_Fujitaka smiled. Suddenly two nine year old boys decended the stairs._

_"Otou-san. Can Yuki and I go to his house for lunch?"_

_"Hai Touya" He said rubbing his son's hair. He blushed slightly and looked at Sakura, who was blushing staring at the ground Yukito was standing on._

_"Kaijuu."_

_Her eye twitched._

_"Sakura is not a Kaijuu!" She stuck her tounge out. Yukito laughed quietly to himself and Sakura blushed._

_"O-ohayo, Yukito-kun."_

_He smiled at the little girl._

_"Ohayo."_

_"Neh, whats with the picture?"_

_Sakura gasped happily and held the picture up to her odler brother to take into his hands._

_"Isn't she pretty? Otou-san gave her to me as a gift."_

_Her brother blinked and Sakura failed to notice the worried look on Yukito's face._

_"You're giving her a picture of Kaa-san?"_

_His father nodded. Touya hummed to himself before positioning the frame on the small desk in the hallway before grabbing Yukito's hand and leading him to their shoes._

_"Good choice. I took that picture"_

_"Honto!?"_

_"Ah. Ikuzo Yuki."_

_"H-hai. We'll be going now."_

_"Ah. Please be careful."_

_Touya smiled and left with Yukito. Sakura stared at the picture, rubbing her index finger along the stars in the corner of its frame._

_"Daijobu Sakura-san?"_

_She jumped. How did he always know when she got worried._

_"I'm your father. I just know when something is wrong."_

_She frowned and stared at the picture once again._

_"Did mother love me?"_

_What a strange question for a five year old, sunshine like girl to ask. In the back of her mind, Sakura felt like she had done something bad but the front thought of it as any other question she had asked. She glanced to her father, and he was still smiling but this time it was towards the still woman in the photo._

_"Your mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, loved you so much that she carried you for nine months."_

_He looked to his daughter._

_"Someone who dosen't love you wouldn't hold onto you for so long, even when the ninth months were up she held clung to you and Touya and myself as long as she could."_

_Sakura blinked. Then smiled and hugged the picture before placing it on the desk again._

_"Do we have more pictures of her-I mean-of Oka-san?"_

_"Hai. Many more."_

_"I can put a picture of her up everyday! That way it'll be like she's waking up and getting dressed just to see that we make it safely."_

_Fujitaka smiled and Sakura hugged his legs._

_"Arigato!"_

"A mother's love is very precious. Not many get to have it, some that do have don't realize how special it is, and mother's who are horrible to their children didn't have it to begin with. I'm sure that your mother loves you so much Shao, se held you in so long because she loved you."

Shaoron just stared at his wife. She blushed.

"A-ano..Did I say something wron-"

He framed her face into his hands and kissed her. Smiling, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Releasing eachother, Shaoron laid a hand on her stomach, imagining himself rubbing the hair of his son.

"You're right. Mother does love me, because if she didn't, I wouldn't be here and if I wasn't here," He looked at his wife and smiled, "I wouldn't have you."

Sakura blushed happily and took his hand. A grin spread over his face.

"So to celebrate, how about you show _me _abit of motherly love. Lets see if this time we can have a daughter growing in their so we can name her Nadeshiko Yelan Li."

Sakura wacked his shoulder and laughed before getting up to allow Shaoron to lead her into their bedroom. She rubbed her stomach again.

"Mother only lets Father act this way," Her eyes softened, "because she loves him."


End file.
